Till Reality Do Us Part
by bloodlustphyco
Summary: Bella has always had Edward; her life just wouldn't be the same without him. But after one tragic night, Bella is going to have to learn to life without him, or not at all. With her dreams becoming nightmares, how will she survive? Set in Highschool.


_I stumbled through the dark searching for the light switch. After searching the wall with my hand, I found it and instantly flipped the light on. I turned around and looked around the room. A large bed protruded from the wall and had a small side table placed next to it. A vanity with a large mirror stood opposite the bed. All the furniture was made of wood and painted bright white. Two large windows were on the side of the bed. I walked toward the windows and looked out._

_There was the garden. The fountain was beautiful and was in the center of the luscious garden. There were bright green shrubs, trees, and fruit plants that produced delicious delights. I smiled at the bright sun that brightened up the entire outside world. Every time I visited this place I always wondered why it stayed dark until I found the light. However, when I found the light, it made me joyful. The place I'm speaking of is the mansion. The mansion of my dreams that is my secret getaway. No one but he knows of it._

_"Your beautiful life awaits you, my darling," he said softly from behind me. I spun around and saw him standing at the doorway with his innocent smile._

_"I wish I could stay forever..." I replied._

_"You can if you did as I said," he stated, frowning._

_"It would never work," I said and suddenly felt my entire body tremble. My shoulders thrust back and forth quickly. I heard his voice again calling as it always did, "Bells, Bella! Wake up!"_

_"Your father calling again, Sleepwalker?" he calmly told me, "Go back to reality."_

"No! I can't go back!" I shouted and my eyes flung open. I was standing in my bedroom next to my small window with my dad in front of me.

"This sleepwalking has to stop. You carry on in-depth conversations every night and it keeps me and your brother up. You wander throughout the entire house. This is the third time you've stood next to the window," He scolded. His face was white with dark circles under his eyes. I could see little bags as well. Dad's hair was standing on end as usually. He has been this way for about seven months, that's when my sleepwalking started.

"It's not my fault, Charlie. I just can't control it," I replied.

"Medication can," He sighed, "look bells, I know you don't like the idea but maybe it will be good for you. I just don't know how long I can do this, Bells."

"I don't want the dreams to end though. I feel safe and I'm actually happy there," I jeered, grabbing my clothes I was going to wear to school today.

"You aren't happy here?" she asked. I heard his voice soften.

"Charlie, I am happy here. I love being with you. It's just; it's rough and after the car accident with Edward..." I trailed off as I saw her face sadden even more.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella," he said.

Seven months ago my boyfriend, Edward was out driving his brand new car. He had just received his license and was so psyched to hit the road by himself. Edward was everything a girl wanted in a guy. He called me every night to say goodnight and that he loved me. We hung out at least once a week to do something. He was always on my mind and he was always on mine. We had been dating for two years. We acted basically like a married couple in our younger years. Every morning I'd get a text from him and we would text all day until nightfall. It was just our thing always being together one way or another.

However, that night was our anniversary night and we were going to the new restaurant. He had work and said he would meet me there. My parents dropped me off there and got us a booth in the back. I was all dolled up that night. I wore a gorgeous dress just for the occasion. It was a red silk dress with a white rose on one of the straps. I wore my hair up for the occasion and it had spirals hanging down. I waited a half an hour before calling him. I assumed he was caught up at work and was running late, but I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, babe! Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I got caught up at work," he replied. Bingo.

"That's fine, sweetie. When you think you're going to be here?" I asked.

"I think only a few mo-" he was cut off and I heard the sound of screeching metal. Then, his phone disconnected.

It was not until later that night, I found out he was rushing so fast that he didn't see a truck pull out of a drive way. Another distraction was, of course, he was talking on the phone. I also learned that he didn't make it to the hospital in time and died. This is the reason I beat myself up every night. I live with the guilt of killing my beloved boyfriend. My father says it wasn't my fault. How could it not be? It was my idea to choose the new restaurant and I was the one who called him.

I was done being comforted by my father; I needed to get ready for school. I finished and hurried out the door. The quicker I got through school, the quicker I'd make it to bed, and then I would be able to see him again.


End file.
